


Little Deaths In Musical Beds

by Calysta Rose (Calysta)



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-20
Updated: 2009-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calysta/pseuds/Calysta%20Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys are home from South Africa and Brendon's tired, but Spencer's horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Deaths In Musical Beds

**Author's Note:**

> In my ficworld there are no non-band significant others. Bella asked me for four sentences, this is a few more than that. Inspired by my own pervy mind and by Spencer and Brendon's twitters: http://twitter.com/TheSpencerSmith/status/1548521351 &amp; http://twitter.com/brendonuriesays/status/1557371889

Jet lag didn't really cover it as far as Brendon was concerned. The word just didn't capture the utter exhaustion that filled every single cell in his body. Naturally, Spencer was not remotely tired. Brendon almost hated him for that, except. Except Spencer was looking at him suggestively. Not even being subtle about it either. Though that had the added bonus of getting Ryan and Jon on their way right after dinner (Taco Bell, there was just something comforting about American junk food after being out of the country) instead of lingering like usual.

It was only 7:30, but Brendon really wanted to go to bed. He stood up, tossing the trash away in the kitchen and looked over at Spencer. "So, I'm just going to go upstairs now."

Spencer laughed softly, but got up too.

They went about getting ready for bed, not a long process since Brendon slept naked and Spencer did most nights as well. They'd gotten settled under the covers and Brendon was just drifting off when Spencer spooned up behind him, running his hand down Brendon's stomach.

"Dude, I'm really tired," Brendon said, but he didn't try to push Spencer away. It felt good, after all.

"Go to sleep, I don't mind." But Spencer's hand was now brushing Brendon's dick and tired or not, there was no way Brendon couldn't respond to that.

Spencer knew that, and he kept stroking Brendon slowly. Teasing touches mixed with firmer ones, kissing Brendon's neck at the same time. Brendon really was tired, and being held like that, touched like Spencer was touching him, relaxed him further and he started drifting off to sleep again.

Brendon startled awake a little, sometime later, when he felt something cool against his ass. But Spencer was right there, shushing him, pulling Brendon back towards him. The coolness returned a moment later, lube on Spencer's fingers, Brendon noted sleepily and shifted his legs a little apart, giving Spencer space to work. He was rewarded by a soft kiss against his cheek as Spencer pressed inside him with his fingers. Brendon's body accepted the intrusion quite easily, he was so relaxed.

Spencer kept moving slow and gentle though, and soon enough Brendon had slipped back asleep. He woke again when Spencer, now fully inside Brendon, wrapped his hand around Brendon's dick and began pumping it firmly. The sudden feeling of fullness combined with the hot press of Spencer's body all along Brendon's back had him hard in seconds. Brendon groaned softly, pushing back when Spencer pressed forward. Spencer stretched forward a bit and kissed as much of Brendon's mouth that he could get to, but he didn't stop. Brendon closed his eyes and gave himself over to the sensation.

As exhausted as he was, his orgasm took him almost by surprise. But when it hit his whole body felt it, shaking him from head to foot in a wave of intense tingling heat. Spencer followed a few seconds later, but by then Brendon was already falling back asleep. He barely felt Spencer pull out of him, and by the time Spencer got back with the warm washcloth to clean them up, Brendon was completely asleep.

 

-the end-


End file.
